A wilting rose
by sapphire629
Summary: (Sonamy) Amy finally relises Sonic does not love her and it breaks her heart...litraly!


**Hey everyone! It's nearly my birthday! YAY! So I decided to make this fanfic. It's based on a song called… Sorry I don't know the name or the writer, but I know the lyrics. Can you tell me in the comments who sings this and the name? Thank you! Now on with the Story!**

Amy growled at Eggman. He had kidnapped her once again hoping Sonic will come and save her so he can finally get him where he wants him. "You do know Sonic will save me and you will fail once again eggbutt!" said Amy almost shouting. Eggman growled at the name Amy had called him. He thought for a minute. Why could he not have some fun with the pink pest? Hurt her where it hurts most! "Why would Sonic want to recuse you? He hates you!" Amy stood their shocked "LAIR! He has saved me many times before! That means he has to have some feelings for me!" "Then why does he run away from you? Why does he ever show his feelings if he ever had any? You know it's true I can see it in your eyes! Face it! He doesn't and never will love you!"

**How can into my eyes like open doors?**

Amy's hands shot up to where her heart would be and held them there. Tear drops of heart break fell down her cheeks. She remembered all the times Sonic ran away from her. How her heart shattered. She felt like it was shattering now. She fell to the ground her breathing very fast. "Sonic you never loved me" was her last words before her eyes shut. Meanwhile Sonic sat up in bed. He had just had a dream of what was happening to Amy. It felt so life like. He asked Tails to come with him as then they dashed off to find Amy lying on the ground and Eggman gone. "Her breathings slowing down! She only has ten minutes to live." Cried Tails "She is living inside her mind at the moment the only way to save her is to follow" "I'll do it! I can't let Amy die I've sworn to protect her!" Tails then transported Sonic into Amy's mind.

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**

Sonic looked around, he saw Amy's memories. Amy was sitting in her little orange and green dress when a sudden blue bur ran past knocking her over. It came back at helped her up. Amy looked up to see a blue hedgehog. "Sorry about that!" he said before dashing off. "By the way my names Sonic! What your name?" Amy was to love struck to hear what he said. After a purse she replied "Amy, Amy Rose" Sonic chuckled at the memory. "Oh Amy Rose where are you?" he said sighing "I have to find you!"

**My spirits sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it lead it back…home**

Sonic was running around franticly. He had to find her. He will find her. He always keeps his promises. Then he saw a pink blur sitting on a log weeping. Above her was a memory of her chasing Sonic and him running away. Sonic watched it in amazement, sorrow and guilt as Amy Rose cried and cried inside the memory. He walked up to the pink blur. "Amy?" He asked his voice wobbling. Amy sat up and looked at him in the eye "What are you doing here! I thought you would be at you house laughing because I'm dying" "Amy don't talk like that you will make it!"

**Wake me up**

**Wake me up inside**

**I can't wake up**

**Wake me up inside**

**Save me**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

"I can't make it Sonic! Don't you understand! Nothing can save me! NOTHING! All these memories will stay. They are killing my heart, Sonic!" "But why" "Because I'm nothing! Nothing without me chasing you! That was the only thing that kept me going! Seeing you every day! Believing that you loved me… now its al gone…"

**Wake me up**

**Bid my blood to run**

**I can't wake up **

**Before I come undone**

**Save me**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Sonic saw Amy crying. Tears were pouring down her cherry pink fur. She was dying, sad, cold and heartbroken all because of him. He grabbed her by the shoulders with a firm grip. "Amy! Listen to me! I have been a selfish and cruel hedgehog in the past. I've been caught up in my own ego then to finally say what I've wanted to say for a long, long time. If I thought I said this to you I would not be able to save you. You could get very hurt. I would never forgive myself for you getting hurt or worse…I love you Amy Rose!" Amy gasped and then collapsed onto Sonic crying tears of joy and regret…

**Now I know what I'm without**

Sonic looked around they were both still in Amy's mind. "What's going on?! Why aren't we out of you! You can't die Amy you just can't!" Tears were pouring out of Sonics eyes now. "It's because the memories can't be fixed! At least I'll die happy…"

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me**

**And make me real**

**Bring me back to life**

"No…no….no" Whispered Sonic over and over.

**Wake me up**

**Wake me up inside**

**I can't wake up**

**Wake me up inside**

**Save me**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Wake me up**

**Bid my blood to run**

**I can't wake up**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

"I'm so sorry Amy that I have never told you before…before"

**Bring me back to life**

**I've been** **living a lie**

**There's nothing inside bring me back to life**

"I forgive you Sonic. I will always love you and never forget you…"

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life**

**Among the dead**

Amy clasped in Sonics arms. He had broken his promise. He had broken Amy's heart. He had broken Amy…

**All of this sight**

**I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark**

**But you were there in front of me**

**You've been sleeping 1000 years it seems**

**I've got to open my eyes to everything**

"Amy! Amy no! Please don't leave me! You can't leave!" Sonic held her limp body and let his tears fall. The fastest thing alive was to slow to save his love…Amy… "There has to be some way to save you…their must!"

**Without a thought**

**Without a voice**

**Without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

"Sleep tight and happy my dear Rose…" He planted a kiss on Amy's cold blue lips and wept in to her fur and soon fell asleep. A light surrounded the two hedgehogs. Sonic woke up; he was in Eggmans lab again. He starred at the rose below him. Suddenly his spirits lighted as he saw her eye lids flicker. "Sonic?" "Amy!" Then the both embraced each other in a hug.

**Wake me up**

**Wake me up inside**

**I can't wake up**

**Wake me up inside**

**Save me**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Wake me up**

**Bid my blood to run**

**I can't wake up**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me**

**Save from the nothing I've become**…

**Hope you liked. It was meant to be super sad but that failed. Anyway wish me a happy birthday and review! Bye! **


End file.
